Lost Loves
by SummerSpirit
Summary: Izzy and Mimi are together, Yolei's in love with Izzy, Ken's in love with Yolei. What happens when Mimi dies in a car crash? I know sucky summary......


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
  
  
  
~the hardest thing is to watch the one you've loved forever love someone else~  
  
_________________ Yolei's POV __________________________  
  
Izzy and Mimi have been dating for about a year now. Ever since then they have been getting closer. My heart   
breaks to see them so close together. It hurts to love Izzy and watch him love someone else. Everyone says that  
they make a cute couple and that they're going to get married someday. And everytime I walk into the room they stop   
talking about it. I guess it's obvious that I'm in love with Izzy because the others gives me looks of pity whenever   
they see me. "Poor Yolei." They'll say when they think I'm out of earshot. I don't need their pity, all I need is  
Izzy. Everyone knows except for Izzy and Mimi, they're oblivious to everything except each other.   
  
I snapped out of my thoughts as I realize that someone was calling me.  
  
"Huh, what?" I asked automatically. All of the DigiDestined were at Mimi's house for a slumber party.   
  
"I just thought that you could use some company since you're sitting here all by yourself," Kari said being her  
caring self. She sat next to me on the window seat.   
  
"Sure, whatever," I said emotionlessly.  
  
"So how's it been, Yolei?" Kari asked.   
  
"Fine." I turned my head a little to look at Izzy who was stting on a couch with Mimi. They're inseparable these days.   
Izzy whispered something in Mimi's ear which made her giggle. I realized that I'm starting to hate her. Kari   
followed my gaze. She looked at me sympathetically and with . . . pity. Kari put her hand on my arm.  
  
"Yolei, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
I snapped my arm back, startling her. I'm sick and tired of people asking me that, which made me pissed.   
  
"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I hissed at Kari. I stormed out of the living room without seeing her reaction.  
  
I went upstairs and went into one of the guest rooms. It was empty since everyone is downstairs in the living  
room. I didn't bother to turn on the light. I sat on the bed, pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms  
around my legs. Without realizing it, tears streamed down my face.  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes forgetting that the room is dark.   
  
"Yes. Ken?" I asked. I heard him walk a few steps into the room.   
  
"Can I stay here with you?" Ken asked sounding uncertain.  
  
"Oh, sure." The question caught me off guard. After a moment I heard him sit down next to me on the bed.  
We sat in silence for awhile.   
  
"Why didn't you stay with the others?" Ken asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I got sleepy so I came up here to sleep," I lied. I changed the subject. "Why didn't you?"  
  
"I came to see if you're okay." Ken answered. He sounds concerned.  
  
"What do you mean 'if I'm okay'?" I asked getting angry.   
  
"You don't hide it very well, Yolei. The fact that you're in love with Izzy," Ken said. For some reason he sounds sad.  
  
"He doesn't know, does he?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"No, he doesn't. You don't have to worry," Ken said reassuringly. We're silent for a moment then, he spoke again.  
  
"Izzy may not be there for you but I'm here." I snapped my head to look at Ken but it's too dark to see his face. I   
think he already knows my answer.   
  
"Thanks, Ken. But, there's one thing." I saw his head bow down as if he's dreads what I'm going to say next.   
  
". . .You're not Izzy. I'm sorry." Ken was silent for awhile.   
  
"It's okay. I understand." He said softly. "I'm going back now, get some rest."   
  
I nodded. Ken paused at the doorway.   
  
"Why can't you give up on Izzy? He loves Mimi," Ken asked softly.   
  
"Because he's the one I need," I answered just as soft.   
  
  
____________________ Ken's POV __________________________________  
  
I left the room. A couple feet away from the room, I collapsed into tears so that Yolei wouldn't hear me.   
  
'You see, Yolei. You and I are the same, we both love someone who loves someone else.' I thought to myself.  
  
  
____________________ 2 Years Later, Yolei's POV _________________________  
  
Two years have passed now. I haven't seen Ken for a long time but, I heard from the others that he moved to America.  
. . . And Mimi's gone. Not gone like she moved away . . . gone like she's never coming back. It happened one night when   
she was driving home from Izzy's. It was raining hard that night, and a car crashed into her from behind. The driver was   
drunk thay said. Mimi didn't survive neither did the drunk driver. Mimi was only 20. That happened one and a half years   
ago. I know Izzy blames himself for her death because I was there for him when I heard that Mimi was gone. I held him  
when he cried his heart out, I stayed with Izzy during his depression of losing Mimi and he still hasn't gotton over it. Even  
if he doesn't admit it. I know Izzy died that night when Mimi was killed. I know that because I died a thousand times for   
Izzy when I saw him with Mimi. Holding her. Kissing her. Just being with her. So I guess it's possible for someone to die a   
thousand deaths. But, for me, it was more.   
  
Izzy and I have been together for awhile now. I guess he's only with me because he doesn't want to be alone while he's still  
grieving over Mimi. Or that I remind him of Mimi somehow. People used to say that Mimi and I were the same in the way we   
act. I know that Izzy still loves Mimi and he always will. I can tell Izzy's always thinking of Mimi whenever I go over to his place   
because he gets this far away look in his eyes and twice he called me Mimi. Izzy just pretends that he didn't and that nothing  
happened.   
  
I looked at the clock. I'm supposed to go over to Izzy's in a while and since I don't live near him, I have to leave early.  
  
_______________________ Izzy's POV ____________________________   
  
'Mimi . . .' A tear dropped onto the picture frame. I would have forgotton how Mimi looked like if I didn't have a picture of her.  
  
'Why did you have to leave me? We promised each other we'll be together forever.' I watched another tear land on the picture frame.  
  
I stared at the picture of Mimi I had taken when we went to the beach together with the sunsetting behind her. She was an angel. I   
guess she is one now in Heaven. I would have joined Mimi up in Heaven but, I couldn't. I would feel guilty leaving Yolei like that  
after all she's done for me. Until I repayed her back, I can't just go yet. I know Mimi is waiting for me up there. And I don't want to   
keep her waiting any longer. I wiped the tears off my face. I'll be joining mimi tonight. Then, we'll finally be together again. I had written   
an e-mail to my parents saying goodbye, I know they'll be sad. That's why I told them not to be. I'll be happy when I'm with Mimi again.   
They always told me that whatever makes me happy, it makes them happy, too. I love them so much. But, we'll see each other again. I also   
sent an e-mail to Yolei, explaining to her why I had to do this. She told me to move on, that Mimi would have wanted me to but, I can't   
live anymore without Mimi. There'll be no meaning. I sent e-mails to the other DigiDestined, saying goodbye to them, asking them to say   
goodbye to Tentomon for me, to take care of him. I'll miss them all especially Tentomon. He was a part of me, like I was a part of him.   
  
DING DONG!!!   
  
Yolei is here.   
  
___________________ A Few Days Later __________________________  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?" Ken said into the phone.  
  
"Ken? It's me, Davis."  
  
"Hey, Davis. What's up?" Ken asked. Davis sounded weird. There was a long silence, Ken thought he had hung up when he spoke again.  
  
"Did you hear what happened?" Davis asked.  
  
"No, what happened? Is Yolei okay?" Ken asked worried.  
  
"Ken. Yolei is dead. So is Izzy. They killed themselves. Izzy sent us an e-mail saying that he'll join Mimi up in Heaven. Yolei   
hanged herself after reading the e-mail. Izzy . . . he stabbed himself. " Davis sobbed.   
  
"What?' Ken whispered in shock.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ken. I know how you felt about Yolei," Davis said.  
  
"It's okay, Davis. I have to go now, talk to you later," Ken said still in shock. It must be the way Ken sounded that got Davis worried.  
  
"Listen, Ken. Don't do anything crazy!" Davis said almost shouting into the phone. Unfortunately, Ken didn't hear because  
he had already hung up.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We have just received the information that a young man in America by the name of Ken Ichijouji has stabbed himself to death   
with his kitchen knife. We have reasons to believe that Ken Ichijouji's suicidal death is linked to two other suicidal deaths of  
Izzy Izumi and Yolei Inoue here in Odaiba, Japan. Izzy Izumi has send e-mails to his parents and friends saying goodbye. The cause  
of Izzy Izumi's death was because of his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, death in a car accident, as said in the e-mail. Yolei Inoue hanged   
herself after reading the e-mail. Their friends tell us that Yolei Inoue was in love with Izzy Izumi while ken Ichijouji was in love with  
Yolei Inoue. Ken Ichijouji stabbed himself shortly after receiving a phone call from his best friend, Davis Motomiya, telling him  
of their friends' death. Such a tragic love story." The news reporter reported solemnly. "The families and friends of these young men   
and women grieve their deaths and so does the rest of Odaiba, Japan. May they rest in peace."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think?? Was I too mean?? Please let me know and review!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
